Random OneShots by Me
by Mesoforte
Summary: Number42, your order is ready. A collection of random and requested one-shots. A new (and long awaited) IsaacSheba for number42. R
1. Saying Farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, and if you have not figure that out yet, I pity you.  
  
This is a Felix/Hama one-shot requested by BTFreek in my other story, Alchemy's Elements. I may or may not be able to integrate this pairing in my other story.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Saying Farewell  
  
Sol descended over the mountains of Altin, bathing the valleys in a golden glow. A crystal clear pond glowed with the crimson rays, bathing a singular figure in its reflection.  
  
A young boy lay beside the pond; the ripples of the moving water mesmerized his brown eyes. He fingered his long brown hair nervously, as he pondered his position. He did not feel like being yelled at by either Saturos or Mendari for delaying their departure from Lama Temple.  
  
"Felix," he could hear his fiery younger sister calling his name.  
  
"I wouldn't want to face her either." Felix stood from the rolling jade grass, shifting his black tunic as he ascended. With one last look at the sunset, he turned and hiked to the temple.  
  
The door to Felix and Jenna's room slid open as Felix stepped through the door. He looked over to see his sister already asleep with the blankets ruffled around her. Her chocolate eyes were close and her auburn hair was out of its usual tie.  
  
Felix reached down and tucked the blankets around Jenna, before sitting on his soft bed. He lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, pondering about the master of the temple.  
  
She was a kind person to let them stay at the temple overnight, that Master Hama. He smiled at the though of her lilac locks of hair that flowed down her pale skin. He could lose himself in her violet eyes that portrayed an infinite knowledge.  
  
Felix stopped his thinking abruptly, though, before it could get out of hand.  
  
'I have no time for that,' he berated himself inwardly. Sighing to himself, Felix raised his body from the comfort of the bed and headed out the door.  
  
The outside halls of the temple were shrouded in fog while Felix walked the corridors. The empty hallways lead windingly to the same pond he was at earlier. The pale reflection of Luna bathed the area in a soft light that revealed something Felix did not expect. Master Hama sat before the pond, sitting cross-legged and meditating. Felix started to turn around, but was stopped by her silky voice.  
  
"Felix, what are you doing up," she had not moved from her position nor opened her eyes but Hama had spotted him.  
  
"I could not sleep, that is all," was his meek reply.  
  
"Then please come and meditate with me," she moved over so that he could sit beside her, which he complied willingly.  
  
Felix mimicked her stance and closed his eyes. He focused on the still pond before him, and could almost hear the silent ripples of the water.  
  
"You carry a burden, that many could not bear," Hama said suddenly when she broke form her trance.  
  
"Huh?" Felix voiced confusedly. Hama smiled sympathetically before taking Felix's palm in hers.  
  
"You bear the burden of a hero. Many will depend on you in the future, and you will have to rise to the challenge. You will have to bear this burden for eternity, but some can help you."  
  
Felix was lost in her lilac orbs as he drowned in their eternal depths. He did not respond to her words or notice her hand in his. He did not even see her bring her face closer to his.  
  
A slight pressure on Felix's lips brought him out of his trance. Instinctively, Felix deepened the kiss, and many minutes passed before the two parted, gasping for breath. For the first time in three years, Felix cries.  
  
Hama held him against her chest and let him cry all of his worries and ears away.  
  
Felix's wet eyes soon fell, heavy with sleep, but not before he uttered four sweet words, "I love you Hama."  
  
Hama held his limp body against her for a few moments more, before declaring aloud, "I love you, too."  
  
The buildings of Lama Temple faded into the distance as Felix, Jenna, Saturos, and Mendari entered the Lamakran Desert. Felix stood behind the others though, taking one last look at Lama Temple.  
  
He could hear Jenna arguing with Mendari ahead of him, before they both yelled for him to hurry up.  
  
"Goodbye Hama."  
  
For some strange reason, Felix could hear Hama's silky voice in the hot winds, "Farewell, Felix, may we meet again soon."  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
A Felix/Hama for BTFreek, just in case it does not win in my pairings vote. I might just use it as a flashback later, but I am not sure. Please R & R. 


	2. Snowbound

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, but if I did, I would not have to do this disclaimer.  
  
This was my original idea for Alchemy's Elements. The first time around, it was about Isaac and Mia meeting, and being trapped in a storm. Without further ado my original idea. . .  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Snowbound  
  
A singular wagon left the frozen kingdom of Imil that lay in the snow covered fields and white capped mountains of Goma Range. A small boy sat at the front of the wagon, driving the horses through the blinding blizzard.  
  
Every few seconds he shook his blonde head to clear the powder from his hair and blue tunic. His yellow scarf danced to and fro in the harsh winds of the blizzard. A yell from within the wagon stirred his eyes from the road ahead as he heard the royal siblings arguing.  
  
"Alex, I do not want to be married off to Lord Garet of Vale," A cerulean haired beauty shook her pale fist at a tall man within the corridors.  
  
"Even the people of Imil know that he and the princess of Vault are in a relationship, forbidden as it may be."  
  
Her sapphire eyes glowed in fury as she took a step closer to her indigo eyed and haired brother.  
  
"Be quiet, Mia," Alex stepped forward and slapped Mia across her soft face. Mia held the red mark in contempt and glared back at Alex.  
  
"You have no choice in the matter. Even if Lord Garet does not except you as his bride, we can always find another prince to marry you off to." His hand slowly came up to strike Mia a second time, but he was halted by a sudden screech from the brakes of the wagon.  
  
"Isaac, what are you trying to do?" the boy could hear the prince yelling at him.  
  
"I am sorry Prince Alex," he used the term sarcastically.  
  
"The road is getting worse, and I do not want us to go over the side of the mountain."  
  
Alex seemed taken aback for a moment, before responding, "Well do not let it happen again, unless you value your job." He disappeared back within the flap and Isaac reached to start the horses again.  
  
The visibility was worsening as the night slowly passed, but still Isaac drove the horses on. He kept his entire attention focused on the road, making sure nothing else could go wrong. Isaac did not even hear the flap behind him open, nor did he see the person who sat beside him.  
  
"Nice night, isn't it," an angelic voice made Isaac jump.  
  
He turned to see Princess Mia sitting beside him and looking at the stars.  
  
"Yes it is, milady," Isaac eventually overcame the shock of her beauty.  
  
"There are no needs for formalities, Isaac. I am no different from you. She looked into his indigo eyes and smiled sadly.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you and enjoy this fine evening?" Isaac was surprised to see a princess no less asking for permission to sit with him.  
  
"I do not mind the company." Mia smiled and looked to the starry sky above. The repetitive sound of the wagon wheels hitting the ruts of the road slowly brought the tired Mia into sleep.  
  
Isaac turned when he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder to find Mia asleep against him. He smiled, and brought an extra brown cloak from under his wooden seat to wrap around the resting girl. Isaac was almost done when he felt a hard pressure suddenly be closed around his neck.  
  
"For this insult, you will lose not only your job, but your life!" The prince was holding a thin wire over his throat and pulling it tighter.  
  
Isaac's vision blurred, but not enough for him to miss the upcoming sharp turn. Before he could see the outcome, though, Isaac blacked out.  
  
A cold when blew over the ruins of an archaic wagon that sat upside down in the snowy rifts of Goma Range. A single body stirred from the cold powder. The blonde boy looked around, only to see the ruins of his wagon and career.  
  
Isaac stood slowly, checking his body for injuries. He was not hurt, but he was worried for at least one of the other occupants of the wagon. Isaac could only see one body nearby, and ran hurriedly over to it. He brushed off the snow from the figure and smiled at the sight of Mia. Isaac gathered her up in his arms carefully, careful not to let her hair catch in the snow.  
  
He looked around for any suitable shelter, for a storm was forthcoming. Lightning in the distance illuminated the shadow of a small cottage in the distance, and soon Isaac was sprinting towards it at full speed.  
  
The tiny cottage that Isaac had seen was actually a small shack that had barely enough room to fit two people. He opened the dust door to step into the mangy room, sat Mia on the floor and quickly casted about, only to find one blanket.  
  
"At least one of us should be warm," he turned his head and took off Mia's wet royal robed.  
  
Isaac wrapped the cotton blanket around her pale, shivering body, and hugged her body close for a little warmth. He half-slept for a few hours, before Mia's slight stirring woke him.  
  
"I am sorry for this Princess," Mia reached up a finger to silence him.  
  
"What did I say about formalities?" Isaac smiled and started again.  
  
"I am sorry, Mia. The wagon crashed a few hours ago and I think your brother died in the crash." Mia's smile faltered slightly, before it regained its gleam.  
  
"You are wet! You will catch your death if you do not take of your clothes," she ignored his previous statement, and started to peel of his wet clothing. She quickly wrapped the warm blanket around his shivering body along with herself.  
  
"I want to thank you for saving me," she wrapped her arms around Isaac's shoulders and drew him into a dazing kiss.  
  
They both drew back breathless and both eyes glimmered with ecstasy. Both soon fell asleep with their newfound love to guide them to lighter days.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
This is both my answer to steam-shipping and my original idea for Alchemy's Elements. Can any of my reviewers see the difference between the two?  
  
I will also be taking requests for romance on-shots, but I will not pair Isaac or Mia with anyone else in them, sorry. 


	3. Mar's Passion

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, and I am getting tired of using this.  
  
Fortunately, Ivan, my not owned muse, has not yet broke into this fic.  
  
This is a Garet/Jenna requested by MercuryKitten. It may be iffy at times in this, because I am writing it after packing for when I move. Oh well, here we go!  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Mar's Passion  
  
The burningly cold winds of the upper north scalded the skins of the group of eight. In the distance, an archaic monument to the element of power rose into the frozen clouds, Mars Lighthouse. The group heading northward was a strange one indeed.  
  
In the lead stood a coffee topped man, Felix, who was arguing with a deceivingly young looking, cerulean haired man, Piers. Brown and amber fought ceaselessly as each argued a different course of action.  
  
Behind the first two strolled two blondes, Ivan and Sheba, that could easily be mistaken for children. The two strolled hand in hand, ignoring even the strongest of the freezing gales. Violet and jade intermeshed unceasingly, for each only had eyes for the other.  
  
Two of opposite guises strolled slower after. A spiky blonde boy with the façade of a slayer, Isaac, held a cerulean haired angel, Mia, who was obviously a healer by nature. Though the pair's outward appearances contrasted, they both shared the same loving passion.  
  
Just before the tail of the line, a man that had energy that belied his age ambled in search of knowledge only the lighthouses could present. His colorless hair matched the snow about them and showed his experience in the stream of time. Kraden is the name of this soon to be significant scholar.  
  
The rearguards of the procession were both children of Mars, Garet and Jenna. The same fire burned through their equally auburn eyes. They stood apart, unlike the others, the boy with flaming spiky hair, and the young girl with long burgundy hair that trailed down in a single tail.  
  
Finally, Felix and Piers decided to call a halt to the trek northward. The eight adepts and scholar were quick to agree, and soon they were searching for a cave to weather the harsh winter night.  
"We found one," Ivan called. He and Sheba had found the first cave in the long miles of tundra. The others were quick to rush to the site, and soon they were ready to cook a decent meal.  
  
"Any volunteers for firewood duty?" Felix questioned nicely, but received no positive answer. No one in their right minds would want to leave the dank cave, even for life giving fire. He did what any sane person would do in this situation, random picking.  
  
"Jenna and Garet, you are the lucky pair," the two mars adepts grumbled silently, but still headed out into the biting winds.  
  
Seconds passed into minutes, and still there was not a single tree in sight. The search seemed hopeless for the two adepts, and Garet's dim questions did not pass the time.  
  
"How does milk turn into cheese?" the hundredth insane question he had asked that evening staled the air even further.  
  
Jenna's patience was losing out, and any person who knew the nature of any Mars adept would run far away if this were happening. "Garet, I have a question for you," she did not wait for his response. "Why don't you shut up?"  
  
For the first time in hours, Garet was silent. The eerie quiet continued until the two had reached the cave again. They were greeted by the weary looks of the other adepts that were huddled together in the back of the cave. A sense of failure flowed through the air, and the circle spread to include the two latecomers. The eight ate a cold dinner of bread and meat, and soon each headed to their meager bedding. Hey, who ever said that the lives of heroes were glamorous.  
  
Garet had taken the first watch, and looked upon his friend's restless sleep. Each seemed to be fighting for one spot of warmth, but it was in short supply. He found his focus resting more on Jenna with each passing second, though he was not sure why. Sure, he had once had a crush on the beautiful girl. Her fiery temper and unnatural stubbornness matched his own, and she was intelligent to boot.  
  
Sadly, a year apart had changed the both of them. She had grown up into an adventurous woman, while he had grown into his heroic role. Also, Jenna had always had a 'secret' crush on Isaac. Even when they lived in Vale, she had loved him. Garet could see behind the mask she had put up ever since Jupiter Lighthouse, which hid her depression. Jenna's heart was broken when she learned of Isaac's relationship with Mia, and it seemed unfixable. She would let no one through the barrier that she had erected. No one could ever defile her heart again.  
  
Garet's gaze stayed transfixed on the stars throughout the chilly evening. At midnight, the cracking of ice awoke his sleeping mind, and he turned to see Jenna stepping up behind him. The two stilled for a moment, before Jenna voice rang out an apology.  
  
"Garet, I want to apologize for earlier. It was rude for me to yell at you," she started to say more, but Garet stopped her.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Jenna. I know the reason you exploded so easily," Garet scared the entirety of Weyward by saying something ingenious.  
  
Jenna seemed taken aback for a second, before letting her visage break. She collapsed into Garet's shoulder and let the tears from her entire journey finally spill. Garet held her against him protectively; making sure his grip was light but firm. The two stayed this way until Sol rose over the horizon. They separated briefly, and Jenna mouthed a breathless word of thanks. When the adepts left the cave, these two joined the others at their usual spot in the procession, but they walked hand in hand.  
  
(This of course did not go unnoticed by Felix, who proceeded to chase Garet all the way to Mars Lighthouse for even touching his sister.)  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Well, that was fun.  
  
Any fans of my other work, "Alchemy's Elements", beware of a long update time. My family decided to finally got started moving a week ago, so it might take awhile. But, I am including some !!FRIENDLY!! Steamshipping for BTFreek. (Note: FRIENDLY!) and when I update, prepare for the cliffhanger of the year.  
  
Now for the long undone review spotlight that I haven't been doing:  
  
(2) Thanks for BTFreek: First, praise can never be repetitive. Second, thanks for calling me a good author.  
  
Too Lazy to log in AKA SpasticDjinn: Sorry for the big words, but it gets boring if I don't use them.  
  
MercuryKitten: I liked snowbound too, but I eventually meshed all my ideas for GS to form this story. I came up with something weird at first, but my friends helped me smooth it out. 


	4. A Valentine From a Lonely Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
I am trying something angsty here so bear with me. This is a Valentine's Day special for my one-shots, so I skipped the requests temporarily. I will get working on them soon.  
  
I would also like to wish myself a happy birthday on Feb. 14, 2004. It also snowed for the first time since the 1980's yesterday in my town. I even skipped 5th to 7th period to play in it. It was so cool.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
A Valentine From a Lonely Heart  
  
A single tear rained down from the sky, a beginning to the torrent of rain. New Vale sat amid the ruins of Mount Aleph, glowing brightly into the night. The cheer inside the walls contrasted the joy within. This was true, except for one building.  
  
The house was strangely dark, only a single candle burning in the upper floors. Alone, a cerulean haired beauty sat before a plain white desk. In her hands was a light red piece of paper, a valentine from her love. Though the page was stained with tears, the words were still visible as her aquamarine eyes reread them.  
  
Dear Mia,  
  
I wish you a Happy Valentine's Day, my love, even though I cannot be with you. I hope you are happy, even without me. If not, I will be back soon. I am not sure what is wrong in this world of Weyward, but I sense a new presence of unspeakable power forming. I will be back soon, so don't you worry. I just wish that I could see your face once again, and hold you in my arms forever, but I sadly cannot do so for eternity. Please remember that I will be back soon, and do not cry for me. I am always with you as you are with me. I will be with you soon my love. . .  
  
I love you,  
Isaac  
  
Again, Mia broke out in tears of loneliness, for she was alone on this day, a day that Isaac had treasured even more than any other after they had fallen in love. Her tears would not leave her as she mourned over Isaac's departure from Vale. He had left in the early hours of the morning, and Mia had been there with him to say farewell. She had given him his gift quickly, a new scarf of yellow. He had gratefully accepted it, and replaced the old one that had weathered all of their adventures. His gift was a surprise with two parts. The one he gave her was the card she was holding now, but the second was not to be given until his return. She could still his happy indigo eyes and his spiky golden hair as he faded through the distant hills surrounding Vale. Unstoppable tears spilled forth as Mia retired to the loneliness of her home.  
  
Midnight approached, with very few hours of the day meant for lovers left. Parties across Vale slowly winded down, with each of their occupants leaving to their or even possibly to someone else's homes. A single couple seemingly stood out from the crowd of departing guests, a young girl with bright brown eyes and matching auburn hair clung to a tall boy with bright red hair exploding forth form his skull russet eyes. The two ambled drunkenly towards Vale's main river, and quickly sat to admire the sparkling stars. A large moving log caught both of their attentions, because this log was strangely dressed in a blue shirt and breeches. A shock of blonde hair showed it to be a man, and one that the pair instantly recognized.  
  
"Isaac!" the two were instantly brought out of their stupor as the man rushed the river.  
  
"Be careful, Garet!" the girl cried out while thinking inwardly, 'I do not want to lose you to this river like I almost lost Felix.'  
  
Garet had forcefully forged a pathway through the flowing water and instantly caught his best friend. He slowly fought the current back to dry land, where he deposited Isaac down carefully.  
  
"Jenna, could you go wake Mia, while I carry him over?" he asked, while he reached down to pick up Isaac's limp body.  
  
Jenna sprinted off in a flash, down the cobblestone pathways, though the bright houses to the only one with dark windows. In a rush, she pounded on the door, expecting an instant answer, but none came. This combined with the urgency of the situation and her short temper caused the door to soon be ashes. Serpent Fume is a plus in some predicaments, isn't it?  
  
Jenna rushed up the creaking wooden stairs to Mia's oak door. This door was also reduced to ash, as Jenna rushed to wake the sleeping Mia.  
  
"Jenna, what is it?" Mia asked while yawning.  
  
"Isaac," Jenna's one word answer shot Mia through the door and down the steps. Jenna was left in awe at Mia's sudden speed that not even the nimble Ivan could hope to match.  
  
Mia met Garet halfway out of her nonexistent front door, and was leading him upstairs before he could react. They went through another oak door to a guest room, and Garet sat Isaac down of the white sheets of the bed. He was quickly shooed out, with barely a word of thanks and was soon joined by Jenna.  
  
In the guest room, Mia peeled the wet clothes off Isaac's deathly pale skin, and quickly concealed him in another white sheet. Her white gloved hand pushed his unruly bangs out of the way, as she felt his temperature. Isaac was boiling hot, and taking shallow breaths with short gasps of pain. Mia quickly glowed sapphire and concentrated on healing her love. His breaths deepened and temperature dropped instantly as her hand made contact with his forehead, and his painful gasps receded to nothing.  
  
Mia smiled contently as she watched Isaac's sleeping form. It truly brought her joy to see him again. She leaned down and lightly kissed him on the forehead, before retiring to a chair to keep watch throughout the night. A quick look to the old grandfather clock it the room showed only half of an hour until the end of this blessed day.  
  
The clock ticked and ticked, until only five minutes were left to the end, yet Isaac still did not awaken. Mia watched on as the clock's hands walked closer and closer to midnight.  
  
Isaac awoke form his peaceful slumber with only a few minutes to spare to midnight. At his side sat an angel, clothed in pure white robes.  
  
'My angel,' he mentally corrected himself, 'but only if I succeed in this.'  
  
Isaac reached to where his pocket should have been, to find that he was wearing nothing. His body moved frantically as he searched for his clothes while his angel noticed his awakening.  
  
"Isaac, you shouldn't get up so fast!" Mia scolded, but Isaac did not respond for he had finally found his breeches.  
  
Isaac leapt from the blanket over him and quickly searched through the pant's pockets. He produced a small black box and quickly knelt in front of Mia, ignoring the fact that he was completely naked.  
  
"Mia, will you marry me?" for the first time in hours, Isaac spoke, as he opened the black case, revealing a shining sapphire ring.  
  
Isaac's only answer was a kiss, just as the old grandfather clock struck midnight, a beautiful end to a day for lovers. The two sat in a silent lover's embrace, reveling in the loss of the loneliness that had lived in their hearts. Unfortunately, Jenna chose that time to finally lose her patience and a third oak door burned down. Jenna caught sight of the two first, and she tried to stop Garet from ruining their perfect moment. She was too late.  
  
"Shouldn't you two wait to do that after you are married?"  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
I came up with this in Spanish when we had to do Valentine Cards. I am sorry that I did not get to the two that have requested one-shots yet, but I am working on them. Please bear with me on this one.  
  
Reviewers' spotlight-  
  
The 8BTFreek- I still have not put in a cliffhanger in AE. I think I am procrastinating on the initial blow off the mad reviewers. Thanks for the review.  
  
NintendoGamer- The parentheses were just for a laugh at the end and I figured that anyone would enjoy it. I am working on your request along with another one, so it might be awhile. Thanks for the review.  
  
MK- I am working on the Ivan/Sheba, but it is a toughie. I am trying to find something that no one else has done with any requested pairings. Thanks for the review. 


	5. A True Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, and I have ran out of Ideas for funny disclaimers.  
  
This is a Sheba/Piers story for NintendoGamer that I finally got to work on.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
A True Home  
  
High in the clear blue skies of Weyward, a ship soared through the white clouds. Wings fitted on the side of the ancient ship, combined with the decorated masthead made it appear to be a dragon in flight. At the helm of the craft, stood a tall man that appeared deceivingly young that was steering the ship with an admiral's skill. His long cerulean hair matched the sea's shade as it danced happily in the wind above the long blue cloth that covered his neck His amber eyes showed the passion he had for sailing, as he carefully steered the ship through the sky.  
  
The man's attention averted to the only passenger on his ship. The girl was leaning on the railing on the starboard side, staring off into the sky in deep thought. Her white robe and violet cape swayed softly with each gust, and her rounded blonde hair matched the same rhythm.  
  
'Sheba,' he thought of the beautiful girl's name and temporarily let go of the helm. A sharp gale of wind knocked the ship towards the port side, causing the man to fly to the right, right into Sheba.  
  
The two tumbled along the deck, finally resting with Sheba lying on the man's stomach. The pair's faces were extremely close, their breath intermingling and her jade eyes gazing into his amber. Both of their faces burned and they separated quickly.  
  
"I am sorry, Sheba, I did not mean to go flying into you," the man apologized as he helped her up.  
  
"Its okay Piers," she smiled sincerely and brushed her clothes off. The smile, though, faded once again when she saw the spire of Venus Lighthouse over the horizon.  
  
"Are you sure okay?" Piers asked, alarmed at her sudden change in composure.  
  
"Oh, I'm alright," she lied, "but can we stay here tonight instead of going straight to Lalivero." Piers seemed to go into deep thought on this, but he nodded affirmatively.  
  
"Thank you," Sheba smiled serenely as Piers walked over to the helm and brought the ship to rest in a nearby river.  
  
The night passed slowly for the two adepts as they ate and prepared for the morrow. Piers could feel something nagging at his mind the entire night, making it impossible to sleep. After many hours of trying, he pulled himself from bunk and stumbled out onto the deck.  
  
Piers stared out into the slow current of the river. He could feel the ship being pulled with it, but the anchor halted this action. Any body of water calmed him somewhat since his adventure across Weyward. He was taking Sheba back to her home, to relieve Faran's, Sheba's adoptive father, worries. However, Sheba had been reluctant to go back, for she had even delayed their departure from Vale for many months.  
  
A sudden sniffling sound caught his attention, and Piers turned to the source. Behind a few barrels and discarded ropes sat Sheba, crying freely. Tears streamed down her tan face, making her glisten in the moonlight.  
  
'Beautiful,' Piers was at a loss as he looked upon the tearful girl before him. Even with his infatuation over her, Piers still argued with himself over going to comfort the distressed girl. Eventually, the side of comfort won, and Piers moved beside Sheba, wrapping his arm around her in the process.  
  
Sheba instantly buried her face in Piers chest, hiding her tears in the blue fabric. Her cries were muffled as she let everything out, letting Piers' silence comfort her. Finally, Sheba raised her head from Piers' shirt, and stared into his amber eyes with wet emeralds. She pushed upward, raising her lips closer to his, and when they connected, it could only be described a pure bliss. The two separated momentarily, before flowing into a second kiss that they held until the dawn.  
  
Sol rose over the high mountains of the Suhalla Pass, illuminating two sleeping figures on the deck of the Lemurian Ship. The two stirred slightly, and rose to greet the rising sun.  
  
"Good morning," Sheba smiled, as she rose from the warmth the two had together.  
  
"I would have to agree," Piers also smiled and asked, "Where would you like to go today?"  
  
"To my true home," was all Sheba said, as they both strolled to the helm.  
  
The Lemurian Ship rose into the rising dawn, slowly becoming a speck on the horizon, but one question could be heard from the receding ship.  
  
"Just how old are you Piers?" the valid question was answered with silence.  
  
"Come on, you can tell me!" still no answer was said.  
  
"If you love me you would tell me!" This time Piers finally broke.  
  
"Oh, alright, I am..." the ship finally reached out of the hearing range of the readers.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Doesn't the end just sound like a bad Rurouni Kenshin (manga) joke?  
  
Reviewers' Spotlight-  
  
MK- Thanks for the review. ^_^ 


	6. Young Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, so quit bothering me about it!  
  
This is an Ivan/Sheba story for MK. Ah, young love...  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Young Love  
  
The cobblestone streets of Tolbi were packed with people as the celebrations for Collosso commenced. Within the crowd, a young blonde boy stood, trying not to be trampled by the populace. His violet eyes gazed around the taller people, looking for the stars.  
  
Finally giving up on conventional methods, he concentrated, forming a light wind around himself. His lilac tunic ruffled slightly, before completely swaying in the gale. The people around the boy were pushed away, clearing a path to the great palace.  
  
The four guards on front did not even give the boy a second glance as he strode through the large cedar doors. The boy picked his way through the torch-lit hallways, seemingly knowing where he was going. Suddenly, he hit a solid object, and fell to the floor with a loud thud. The blonde boy gathered himself up and turned to see his obstruction.  
  
To the boy's surprise, a young girl, seemingly his age, knelled in shock on the granite floor. Her hair matched his, but the girl's eyes were hauntingly jade. The boy spoke up first out of concern.  
  
"Are you alright?" he knelled in front of the girl. This seemed to snap her out of her trance, and nodded dully.  
  
"I'm Ivan," the boy started before apologizing, "I am sorry I ran into you. I should be more careful." He could feel the blush rise in his tan cheeks.  
  
"No, it is I who should be apologizing, it was equally my fault," the girl genuinely smiled, and added, "Oh, and my name is Sheba, pleased to meet you."  
  
Ivan had only a few seconds to ponder why this girl was running through the palace hallways in the dead of night, but a shout from down the corridor stopped his thoughts.  
  
"Sheba has escaped, seal off the palace doors!" guard's footsteps could be heard coming towards them.  
  
"Please help hide me," Sheba begged Ivan, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"This way," for once in his life, Ivan forged logic over his emotions and quickly led Sheba to his room at the palace.  
  
The two clambered in just as the guards made it down the corridor. Outside the two could hear the guards arguing on whether to check Ivan's room. The pair's bickering was halted though by the deep voice of a superior officer, who told them to search the other levels.  
  
"They will be scouring the palace for the rest of the night, so you had better stay in here," Ivan turned to Sheba, after he locked the door.  
  
"I cannot thank you enough for your kindness," Sheba smiled in gratitude, before setting on the plain bed centered in the room.  
  
"Why don't you get some rest?" Ivan suggested, while pointing to the bed.  
  
"But where would you sleep?" Sheba asked curiously. Ivan simply pointed to the floor.  
  
"Since I have this compelling feeling to trust you, why don't you sleep on the bed to?" Sheba and Ivan blushed, but in the end, he agreed.  
  
Ivan laid facing away from Sheba, staring at the blank white wall beside him. He could not seem to get this girl off his mind, even though they had just met. He didn't understand why this girl had such an effect on him.  
  
'It might be love,' he supposed. He could always ask Isaac, but the Venus adept was probably in the company of their healer this evening.  
  
One of Sheba's arms curled itself over Ivan's side suddenly, knocking Ivan out of his train of thought. He could feel the pressure on his back increase as Sheba wrapped her entire body around him.  
  
'She is so soft,' Ivan could feel his skin tingle where Sheba touched him and Ivan slowly fell asleep to the soft rhythm of her heart.  
  
Sol's rays poured into the cold room as dawn returned to Weyward. Ivan stirred in his beds rumpled sheets, feeling the absence of warmth. He set up suddenly and gasped, for his room held no other person.  
  
"Was it all just a dream?" he questioned himself aloud. A single slip of paper on the pillow beside him answered his question. Picking it up, he read it quietly.  
  
Dear Ivan,  
  
I wish to thank you for the great night of sleep and not turning me in. I am heading out on a journey that might intertwine with yours one day, so please wait for me. I hope we meet again soon.  
  
Love,  
Sheba  
  
Ivan smile as he read the last of the letter, and folded it neatly. He could hear his friends waking from their rooms, and slowly strolled out the door. Ivan had a feeling that Venus Lighthouse would prove to be very interesting...  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
I am sorry if this did not work out right, but I am writing it really late at night and I seriously need some sleep. Please tell me if anything does not connect in a review. 


	7. Death's Embrace

Disclaimer: If I owned Golden Sun, I would be rolling in money right now, literally.  
  
This one is kinda sad. An Isaac/Sheba for number42 with slight Ivan/Jenna, Garet/Mia, and Felix and Piers all alone.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
Death's Embrace  
  
A pool of crimson on Mars lighthouse aerie surrounded a single boy with dark shadows all around him. His blonde hair was bathed in crimson; his azure eyes a gateway to the depths of pain in his body. Slowly, each of the shadows came into focus, as the boy recognized each.  
  
The first two to come into view were a dark-haired boy and a cerulean topped man. The dying boy could see the concern mirrored on both of their eyes, betraying their calm facades. He knew that Felix and Piers would take the quest from here.  
  
Beside Felix, a young girl with burgundy hair cried into a young blonde boy's shoulder. The boy almost smiled at Ivan consoling Jenna despite his incredible pain.  
  
Through glazed eyes, the boy could see the outline of his best friend's red hair, his back turned. The dying boy could see Garet's fist shake in anger of the hopelessness of the situation. Close to Garet, he could make out the sharp image of Mia. The cerulean haired healer held her hand over Garet's clenched fists, bringing a form of comfort.  
  
The boy's face felt suddenly wet, a stream of tears flowing from above. Jade eyes cried loudly, not caring for the outside world. The boy recognized the girl instantly and raised a bloodied hand to stroke her soft yellow hair.  
  
"Sheba," a hoarse whisper in the darkness.  
  
"I'm right here, Isaac," a small hand encompassed his, helping the dying boy to carefully caress his beloved's face.  
  
Sheba did not grimace as the blood from Isaac's hand smeared onto her pale face, nor did she flinch as she lowered her lips downwards towards Isaac's, sealing their love with a single kiss.  
  
Even as Sheba pulled her head back, Isaac's indigo eyes dimmed, his life fading rapidly, deep into death's embrace. Though he was in such pain, a smile was still worn of his face, a lasting tribute to Isaac's love for his friends and Sheba. With a whisper of goodbye, Isaac faded from the world of the living, leaving his companions.  
  
"Goodbye Isaac, I will always love you," Sheba stroked Isaac's pale and peaceful face softly, reminiscing of their love for each other. The defeat of the doom dragon had a high price, for Isaac of Vale was dead.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
This made me feel so sad. T_T  
  
Now to think up a Piers/Mia...  
  
Now for the reviewers' spotlight:  
  
Jupiter Sprite- Let's just say that she was recaptured and call it even. Thanks for the review.  
  
number42- Here you go, an Isaac/Sheba. Sorry it was a tragedy though. Thanks for the review.  
  
Lu Xun 88- I am starting on the Piers/Mia this week, and I might get it done. Thanks for the review.  
  
GaretFire- Pairings are an opinion in the end and everything is relative. Please don't try to talk to me about pairings, it gets annoying after a while. I like just about every pairing possible, but some are harder to write that others. If I was not open to steamshipping, would I read 'Against My Friends' by BTFreek. He writes Garet/Mia stories and I like them. If I like a story, it has nothing to do with the pairings, but the writer's talent. So please do not tell me to be more 'open-minded' when you are blinded by you own opinion. 


End file.
